Souvenir, se souvenir
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Jay, c'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir ? Et si ce beau souvenir... concernait son meilleur ami ?


**Fandom: **Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** Les persos de _Traveler ne sont pas à moi.  
_

_Fic écrite pour la communauté 5sens. Ici la mémoire  
_

* * *

**Souvenir, se souvenir  
**

* * *

- Tyler ? C'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir ? »  
- Quand mon père m'a offert un petit appartement sur la côte ouest, pour les vacances d'été ! »  
- Veinard ! Il est peut-être chiant, mais il a de très bons côtés. »  
- Pour sûr ! »  
- Et toi, Jay ? »

Mon regard lâche ses lèvres, je dois avouer que je ne suivais pas leur discussion, alors je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Je dois dire quoi ? Hum ? J'incline la tête et je regarde Tyler, on ne sait jamais, il m'aidera peut-être à retrouver le fil de la conversation.

- Son plus beau souvenir doit se réduire au panier à trois points qu'il a réussi à te mettre hier ! »  
- Un sur vingt-huit essais, au moins, on peut louer son acharnement. »  
- Si tu le dis… »

Oh… je vois… les souvenirs, hein ? Je lui envois un sourire discret. Tyler me couvre souvent, je l'en remercie. Depuis qu'il sait…

- Mon plus beau souvenir ? »

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, repensant à ce jour, il y a un an, où Tyler a compris ce qui se passait dans mon cerveau dès qu'un certain Will s'approchait de moi. Il avait compris, mais il n'avait rien dit. Enfin, pas à l'intéressé. Il m'avait juste lancé un de ces sourires remplis de sous entendu, à la cafétéria, un midi, en me disant quelque chose comme… « Alors… comme ça, j'ai appris que ton cœur n'était plus à prendre ? Tu devrais… mettre des holà avec cette fille, juste un conseil, ne reste pas dans ses bras si tu désires quelqu'un d'autre. Elle finira par être blessée, et tu te retrouveras tout seul. Je ne dis pas que ta situation est enviable. Mais au moins… essaye… Oh. Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance avec cette blonde, en plus je vais vous laisser en tête à tête, il arrive… », il s'était ensuite levé, et avait pris la direction de la table de cette fille, en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'étais rouge, mal à l'aise… savoir que Tyler s'en était rendu compte… es-ce que Will s'en doutait ? Lorsqu'il s'était installé en face de moi, il m'avait sourit. Il avait dû penser que Will m'avait raconté un truc salace. Un an après… son attitude envers moi n'a pas changé. Soit il n'a rien vu, soit il ne veut pas le voir.

Je les rouvre précipitamment, sous le raclement de gorge de Tyler et je soupire. Mon plus beau souvenir, je ne peux pas en parler, en tout cas pas devant eux. Je fais un simple sourire en coin, alors que je finis ma bière d'un trait. Tyler m'observe avec un regard pétillant. Il doit imaginer les choses les plus…

- C'est chaud ! »  
- Croustillant je dirais ! Une femme ? hum ! Cachottier ! »

Qu'es-ce que je disais ! Avec son air de premier de la classe, il aime bien… profiter de certains plaisirs de la vie, dirais-je…

- Allez, raconte, on est tout ouïe ! »

Croustillant ? Je n'aurais pas dit ça… mais si Will veut savoir, alors soit, je vais leur raconter…

- Et bien, ça commence à dater en faite, mais je m'en souviens comme si ça s'était passé hier. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, quelqu'un de particulier, à vrai dire. »  
- Ne tourne pas autour du pot quoi ! T'as fait quoi avec elle ?! Je suis sûr qu'il cache bien son jeu. Jay le chaud lapin. »

Will éclate d'un rire franc alors que je les snobe solennellement. Je secoue l'indexe, je n'ai rien fait avec cette personne, et je ne ferais sûrement rien. Je me souviens simplement de son arrivée, ça se passait ici, il y a deux ans. Il est entré dans cette maison juste après moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je m'entendrais parfaitement avec lui. Et depuis… les bons souvenirs se sont accumulés. Plus particulièrement pendant nos matchs de basket.

- Il me revient en mémoire, une image, un sourire  
Une silhouette qui danse, cachée derrière un épais miroir  
C'était je crois il y a longtemps  
C'était je crois un de ces tendres moments  
Que j'aimerais ne jamais oublier  
Que j'aimerais en moi, imprimer  
Son regard, son sourire, son visage  
Ce corps gracile et sauvage  
Et si tout ça n'est qu'un songe  
Je l'embrasserais jusqu'à ce qu'il me ronge  
Car l'existence sans toi  
Étrangement, je ne l'imagine pas.  
Si je ne pouvais exaucer qu'un souhait  
Ce serait celui de ne jamais être séparé  
De cette personne que j'ai fini par aimer  
Bien plus que je ne le devrais. »

Tyler glousse, il n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'un homme puisse balancer des vers de cette façon. Il ne comprend pas comment on peut dévoiler ses sentiments de cette façon, lui il est plutôt du style… droit au but, mais le regard sombre de Will a compris ce que je voulais faire passer, et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je ne peux pas exprimer librement ce genre de choses, je ne suis pas dans le bon monde pour aimer… un autre homme, surtout lui !

* * *

2007  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
